besm_mmsfandomcom-20200214-history
With a Friend Like This; Who Needs Enemies
<- Previous episode / Next episode -> Full episode list: List of Magical Monster High School Drama! episodes This page is about the eighteenth official episode of Magical Monster High School Drama! and the second episode of season two. It was released on the 12th of October, 2017. Production The episode was written by Terry H and features the voices of Marco D, Kitto M, Rory F and George H-S. Plot Tuesday evening. Rowan comes in to see Akio sitting on the sofa, unconcerned. They greet them, and go upstairs, then stop. They go back downstairs and find nothing. They assume they were imagining the zombie, saying they didn’t realise they miss Akio that much, and go to sleep after removing their wand. Akio reappears in the corner of their room and starts saying “faggot” louder and louder. Eventually Quentin wakes with a scream and throws their prosthetic hand at him. But the hand hits the wall, Akio having disappeared. Quentin goes downstairs as Rowan, with their hand attached, to find the TV playing static. They look all around the house, then return to the bedroom, and get into bed. They find something warm and lumpy, and leap out of the sheets to see a severed hand on the bed. Rowan calls for Akio. There is no answer. Muttering, they place the severed hand in a mason jar and put it in the freezer, then changes the bedsheets and showers. They get out to find “Why did you forget me, Dory?” written in the condensation on the bathroom window. Rowan protests to thin air and steam that Akio left of their own violation, and that they searched Akio’s plane twice, becoming tortured, killing some of the SSB. Akio’s voice, nonplussed, expresses disdain for Roran only looking for him twice, that Rowan is a bad friend and that they didn’t try hard enough. He tells Rowan that he is a ghost now, because of Rowan’s actions. Rowan says they are sorry, then asks where Akio was all that time, but receives no further answers. Finally, they go to sleep. Tomorrow is Saturday, and the beginning of the Culture Festival. Before that, at 7 in the morning, Zero knocks. Rowan begins to head to answer, but Akio gets there first. Zero notes to Rowan that Akio has returned, and Rowan sees the corporeal zombie. They sigh, disappointed, and realises that Akio lied to them. Zero gets left outside, eventually ceasing her knocking; while Rowan has a chat with Akio. They become very disappointed, then leave. The dragon is still outside, but Quentin cuts her off, saying she should speak to Akio as he has something important to tell her. Akio tells the dragon straight up Quentin is trying to avoid her and Zero leaves, tracking Quentin to the portals, but finding he has already left. Mots tries to find Rowan and meets Akio. Then he goes to the Culture Festival. The room next door to Rowan’s class is hosting a casino. 1E, as promised, is a maid festival. Mots enters to witness Daisy trying to persuade Zero, who like all the students is in an immaculate maid uniform, to actually perform some maidlike duties. Zero, having now learnt that maids are servants, flatly refuses. Akio and Mots introduce themselves, with Mots actually making a good impression by insulting Akio. Daisy suggests that Zero goes to the casino and round the rest of the fair with her friends and advertises the maid cafe instead. Zero deems this acceptable, and all three leave to the casino. As soon as she enters, the dragon announces that everyone should go to the maid cafe next door. Then the party go about getting ten free chips each, then explaining each game to Zero. First they play Roulette, then Blackjack. Zero ends up with 12 chips and trades them in for a pack of cards; Akio and Mots together have only ten chips remaining between them, and pool them to trade in a penny whistle. They go to a WoW place with multiple people in immersion pods playing avatars adventuring for treasure. Zero asks whether there is any way to contact one’s avatar and retrieve the gold. Partway through the guy trying to explain, the party decides to leave, and Zero does her advertising, then says she will return. They go to the next room, a haunted house. The party is pretty nonplussed. Akio ends up in a room with an illusion of falling, but is disappointed when he takes no real physical damage and demands unsuccessfully to see the person who made the room. Eventually Akio persuades someone they are that person, Steve, and try and teleport them high up to fall. Steve resists, and Akio vanishes, then splats on the ground outside the building a few seconds later. Zero just begins to walk past this, but Mots, not knowing Akio, is agast at his acquantaince splattered across the cobbles, and transforms into iron man with a goop gun and shoots Akio with goops. Akio does Wicked Witch of the West. Mots is concerned. Zero asks what the goops are and when told healing, says he might try again. Mots does. The same sizzling thing happens. Someone from the crowd suggests they stop before they kill them some more. Zero and Akio then tell Mots that Akio is undead, after he finally regenerates. Category:Episodes